OneShot's Village
by Drucillia
Summary: Petits textes slashiques attendent lecteurs... Dans la tête de Dumbledore, de Severus, ou même des Weasley, pour ne pas dire dans leur pantalon... Couples divers
1. Chapter 1

Attention slash suggéré... Tout à JKR (enfin, les persos quoi...) Couple pouvant choquer...

Juste une petite idée qui me trote dans la tête depuis la lecture du tome 6, et qui pourrait expliquer certaines choses, même si le couple n'est pas très crédible... Ceci n'est qu'un essai, en vue peut être d'une réecriture ou de servir de base pour une fic plus longue.

Donnez moi votre avis!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, les minutes passaient, et Dumbledore se sentait faiblir. Le seul effort qu'il pouvait encore fournir était celui lui permettant de se maintenir debout, face au jeune Malefoy. Il essayait bien de rallier celui-ci à sa cause, lui promettant de l'aider et de le protéger s'il acceptait de renier le Lord Noir, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il le voyait, là, au fond de ce regard couleur argent. Un Serpentard est souvent lâche, mais jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver sa peau, ou celle de sa famille. Pourtant, Albus savait que Malefoy ne lancerait pas le sort fatal. Il n'était pas un tueur. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps : si les Mangemorts tardaient à arriver, le poison qu'il avait ingurgité et les dernières épreuves auraient raison de lui. Il n'avait pas sauvé son école.

Les Mangemorts étaient montés. Dumbledore continuait à parler, pour ne pas perdre la face, pour montrer à Harry, qui, bloqué dans son propre corps devait hurler, qu'il ne fallait jamais s'avouer vaincu, même lorsqu'on l'était. Les images commençaient à affluer à son esprit, et en réalité, il se trouvait bien misérable. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, non, simplement il se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas certains de ses choix… Ses choix envers une seule et unique personne…

_Les premiers souvenirs qu'il avait __de ce garçon étaient ceux de sa scolarité : élève brillant mais malheureux. Le nez plongé dans ses livres. Seul, il l'avait toujours été, hormis cette ombre qui veillait sur lui, l'encourageait. L'étudiant avait toujours détesté cette figure bienveillante qui n'avait pas même été capable de prévoir qu'il allait effectuer le grand saut. Pitoyable. Mais de tout cela, Albus ne se rappelait que le bonheur et la compassion que l'enfant avait fait naître en lui ; la chaleur qu'il lui procurait en réussissant tout ce qu'il entreprenait. De sept années d'étude, une sensation encore vibrante restait au directeur : celle de la main de son étudiant se glissant dans la sienne, furtivement, après la remise des diplômes…_

_On avait toujours envié le célèbre directeur de Poudlard, lui qui était si fort, si intelligent et si doué… Mais ou était son confident, sa moitié ? Nulle part sans doute, même s'il pensait pouvoir la trouver dans les couloirs de Serpentard…_

_Puis les nouvelles étaient arrivées : son élève bien aimé s'était plongé dans les Ténèbres à peine le seuil de l'école franchit. Il avait préféré la terreur à l'amour._

Le loup-garou le répugnait : du sang coulait sur son visage ; peut être était-ce celui de l'un de ses étudiants ? Qu'importe…

_D'où lui venait cet amour pour ce jeune homme plongé corps et âme dans la magie noire ? C'était une question qu'Albus ne se posait plus, surtout pas en cet instant où se jouaient les dernières minutes de sa vie… Sans doute se voyait-il , quelque part dans les traits de son élève. Peut être cherchait-il à se sauver, à s'aimer lui même à travers ce reflet. Puis il avait tenté d'oublier…_

_Il n'avait jamais songé non plus à l'obscénité de son amour, avant ce soir là. Même dans son cœur de vieillard, il n'y avait vu que pureté. Une pureté pourtant inavouable._

_Cet homme, cet étudiant, sans avoir même jamais pensé à le posséder, il en était amoureux. Eperdument. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard quelques années plus tard, les mains tachées de sang et tant de remords au bout des lèvres, le directeur l'avait serré dans ses bras sans même y réfléchir. Il l'avait pardonné. Il lui avait fait confiance. Lui en avait-il réellement voulu ? Sans doute n'en était-il même pas capable. Dans tous les cas, il l'avait_ _repris auprès de lui, même si cela le condamnait à une douce torture que l'autre n'avait jamais soupçonnée…_

Alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à s'énerver, un doute s'empara de Dumbledore : devait-il accepter de partir sans avoir avoué ses sentiments ? Voilà que les questions futiles jalonnant l'existence du commun des mortels osaient s'imposer à son esprit… Il n'était donc rien de plus qu'un homme ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Affalé contre le rempart, le visage plus pâle que jamais, Albus regardait celui qu'il savait son sauveur, son amour… Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Et lui, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

Severus, s'il te plait !

En une seconde, en une pensée, une peur qu'il ne connaissait pas le submergea.

Severus… s'il vous plait…

Mais Dumbledore ne croisa qu'un regard de haine et de dégoût. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Ou plutôt qu'il accepta ce qu'il savait depuis longtemps…

Avada Kedavra !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit OS en réponse à un concours. Slash: James/Severus !

**Après la sortie des élèves, le professeur Rogue trouve un petit carnet, oublié sur la table du trio Gryffondorien, précisément à la place de Potter. Après une once d'hésitation (si si!), Sévérus, un large sourire aux lèvres, ouvre ce qui ne peut-être qu'un journal intime. Mais à peine a-t-il parcouru quelques lignes que son sourire s'affaisse. Abasourdi, il referme le journal. A-t-il réellement le droit de lire?**

Personne d'autre...

Sévérus reposa le cahier sur la paillasse, tremblant, et s'assit sur le banc de ces satanés Gryffondors. Sa tête vint d'elle même se caler contre ses paumes, dans une attitude soucieuse. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, non ! Mais depuis quand le grand Severus Snape se souciait-il de ce que la morale aurait du lui interdire ? L'avait-il même déjà fait ? A cette pensée, un sourire flotta sur son visage avant de s'évanouir brusquement. Oui, un jour, oui…

Ses doigts effleurèrent le cuir du cahier. Il fallait qu'il l'ouvre. Après réflexion, ce devait être ce que Harry voulait, non ? Sinon pourquoi l'avoir laissé ? Un oubli ? Certainement pas… On n'oublie pas le journal intime de son père sur une table de Potions sans raisons…

Oui, ce vieux livret qui hantait l'esprit de Severus à ce moment même n'était pas le journal de Harry Potter. S'il avait tout d'abord pensé à lui, Severus n'avait eu qu'à le feuilleter quelques secondes encore pour s'en dissuader. Certes, l'écriture était presque la même que celle qui sillonnait hier encore un désastreux devoir de potion, mais les quelques mots qu'il avait eu le temps de déchiffrer ne pouvaient avoir été inscrits que par … James. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu…

Alors qu'il fixait, crispé, le tableau noir, quelques mètres en avant, une rage sourde commença à se déverser dans son sang. De nombreux souvenirs commençaient à affluer aux portes de son cerveau, mais Severus refusait. Il refusait de se souvenir, et ce depuis plus de vingt ans, préfèrant le dégoût à la vérité. Non, il n'ouvrirait pas ce journal. Il serra les poings, comme si ce simple geste avait le pouvoir d'arrêter tout ce que ce maudit journal était en train d'entraîner… Il était le professeur Snape, maître des potions, il n'avait pas de cœur, tout le monde le savait. Il était intouchable ! Intouchable…

Severus se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie des cachots. La fuite. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il ne pu se retenir, et se retourna une dernière fois, parcourant la salle du regard. Cette salle qui depuis des années avait vu passer des cohortes d'élèves, de stupides Gryffondors. Alors qu'il se prenait à ressasser de vieux visages, une silhouette apparut dans son esprit, à la place même qu'il venait de quitter. Ses ultimes défenses s'envolèrent. Il était trop tard pour oublier. Les quelques lettres qu'il avait vu s'étaler sur le parchemin avaient suffit à le transformer. Il était redevenu le jeune Severus, serpentard solitaire, hanté par un bon à rien de Gryffondor dont les exploits imprégnaient encore le papier de son journal…

Sévérus, presque malgré lui, rejoignit la table, se rassit, et prostré, ouvrit le carnet…

Il sauta les premières pages, redoutant la mièvrerie typique des Gryffondors à laquelle Potter n'avait pas du échapper, même dans ses petites confessions. Et bien qu'il refusât de se l'avouer, Sévérus ne voulait pas connaître les sentiments que lui portait James avant... avant tout ça.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur quelques anecdotes dont il arrêtait la lecture avant le dénouement; il s'agissait pour la plupart de récits de farces plus ou moins drôles, plus ou moins méchantes, et qui visaient le plus souvent les Serpentards, si ce n'était directement lui...

Et, là, sous ses yeux, au fil des pages, s'anonçait une histoire dont il connaissait déjà la fin, une histoire qui le faisait encore trembler, lui, l'austère professeur.

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, alors qu'il parcourait les résumés des punitions que James avait reçu pour les mauvais tours qu'il lui avait joué. Le moment fatidique approchait, il le sentait. Il regarda alors la date: le 3 mars de leur cinquième année. Encore quelques jours, et... Potter s'épanchait dans des descriptions amoureuses de sa tendre Lily, mais des injures contre le Serpentard filtraient tout de même à travers ses mots, donnant une touche comique à ce qui aurait du être une ode à la beauté de la jeune rouquine. Pourtant, Sévérus ne riait pas. Il venait de tourner la page. Devant ses yeux allait commencé le récit d'un moment qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier, et que ce satané Potter, deuxième du nom, avait ramené à la surface en offrant à son professeur les souvenirs de son père...

_" Dans la salle des trophées. McGo m'a encore puni, et tout ça pour un vulgaire sort contre Snivellus... Trois semaines de retenues à tout nettoyer, de la plus petite médaille à la gigantesque coupe de l'entrée... Non mais pour qui elle se prend! Je n'ai fait qu'envoyer un tout petit sort de Persuasion à ce graisseux Serpentard, et lui ordonner de me porter mes affaires partout où j'allais... Pas de quoi fouetter un boursoufflet! D'après le professeur Slughorn, il paraît que j'ai profondement blessé Snivellus... Mouai... Quand je pense qu'il a osé me dire que ce sort s'apparentait à celui de l'Imperium! Je ne ferai jamais de Magie Noire, moi..."_

Les ongles de Sévérus s'enfonçaient dans la couverture du carnet. Pourquoi continuer? A la réflexion Potter avait dû passer sous silence le moment qu'il espèrait, inconsciemment, lire. Lui même avait passé des années à se dire que ce moment n'avait jamais existé, alors pourquoi James aurait-il pris soin de le consigner, comme si il y avait attaché une quelconque importance, comme si il n'en avait pas eu honte, lui... Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait continuer, même si ça ne devait servir à rien, même si ça devait faire mal, même si cela devait le conduire à hair toute la famille Potter sur plusieurs générations encore. Et il était certain, sans savoir pourquoi, que Harry n'avait pas laissé ce journal sans raison. Il se disait même que cette raison il la connaissait, bien que sur l'instant, il ne vit pas l'intérêt que "l'Elu" aurait pu en tirer.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois la page, et lu les premières lignes. Les mots lui sautèrent au visage. Non, James n'avait pas passé cet évènement sous silence... Le trouble transparaissait dans ses premières phrases, griffonées à la hâte, comme si il lui avait fallut tout écrire avant de changer d'avis, comme s'il voulait expier ses fautes avant qu'elle ne le rattrapent. Après quelques lignes qui avaient fait se former un poid dans la gorge de Sévérus, l'écriture se faisait plus calme. James semblait vouloir se calmer, et à en juger par le style que prenait son écriture, essayer de rester objectif et distant face à ce qu'il racontait, sans doute désireux d'analyser -en bon Gryffondor qu'il était- ce qui, apparement, venait tout juste de se passer.

_" Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. A bien y réfléchir, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Rémus me dirait probablement que tout ça n'est que le résultat d'une frustration, de divers sentiments mêlés qui ont ressurgi tout à coup, mais cela n'explique rien._

_Je venais d'entrer dans la petite bibliothèque du troisième étage, espèrant fuir Rusard qui devait me surveiller pendant ma retenue. Le dos collé contre la porte après une petite course, je ne l'ai d'abord pas vu. Pourtant, il était là, appuyé à une étagère, il pleurait. Quand il s'est retourné et m'a aperçu, un rictus de fureur est apparu sur son visage. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai provoqué. Un petit sort de rien du tout, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il a esquivé. Sans doute était-ce une fois de trop. Il semblait avoir explosé. La fureur se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage. Je n'osais même pas recommencer. Il se rapprochait et je ne faisais rien, abasourdi par toute la tristesse et la haine mêlées qui transparaissaient dans son regard._

_-" Alors, Potter, tu te lasses de jouer, peut-être? Les scrupules ne sont pourtant pas ton habitude."_

_Je ne savais quoi dire. Il n'attaquait pas, moi non plus. Mais mon absense de réaction, qu'il a du prendre pour de la pitié, semblait le mettre de plus en plus hors de lui. Une sorte de folie commençait à émaner de ses paroles._

_-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'as plus envie de me faire mal? Mais non Potter, tu ne peux pas décider d'arrêter comme ça! Ou alors tu considères que c'est à mon tour de m'amuser?"_

_Je me taisais toujours attendant la suite. Il a alors levé sa baguette pour venir la placer sous ma gorge._

_-"D'accord, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui décide. Alors, voyons... Et bien danse, Potter, danse!"_

_Une lueur inhabituelle vibrait dans ses yeux au rythme de ses mots. Non, ce n'était pas une blague._

_-"Quoi, Potter, tu as peur? Peur d'avoir honte? Peur d'être faible devant moi?"_

_Son ton montait, ses traits se crispaient et la lueur s'intensifiait._

_-"Allez, danse! C'est moi qui ordonne cette fois! C'est moi!"_

_Il hurlait, serrait de plus en plus sa baguette, et je ne bougeais pas. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Snape ainsi, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose._

_Il a crié "c'est moi!" une dernière fois avant de diriger sa baguette sur mon torse. "Imper..."_

_Plus rapidement que lui, j'ai lancé le sort Expelliarmus. Sa baguette est tombée alors qu'il était projeté contre une bibliothèque dans un grand fracas. Je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir, mais décidais tout de même de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Je me suis approché, il a levé la tête. Il semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Je m'attendais à devoir répondre à ses insultes, voire à ses sorts. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça: si la lueur terrifiante avait disparue de ses yeux, des larmes l'avaient remplacée, des larmes qui se mêlaient au sang coulant de son arcade. Il murmurait: "pars. Pars et ne reviens plus. Recommence à rire de moi, m'insulter, me faire mal, mais pars."_

_Je n'ai pas pu obéir. La vision d'un Severus pleurant, se dévoilant presque, agenouillé et prostré à mes pieds ne me faisait pas rire. Elle me dégoutait. Je me dégoutais. C'est pourquoi je me suis agenouillé moi aussi. "Pars!" J'ai refusé une fois de plus de lui obéir. Un éclair de fureur est passée dans le regard noir. Ses mains ont jailli et enserré mon cou. Si son geste était brusque, il n'avait visiblement plus la force de serrer. Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai bloqué ses poignets. Il m'a regardé une dernière fois, ses larmes redoublant alors qu'il s'effondrait par terre, griffant et frappant mes jambes. J'ai alors fais la chose la plus idiote que je n'eu jamais pensé. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, l'ai serré, et alors qu'il se calmait, j'ai rapproché sa tempe de la mienne, la carressant avec ma joue, et ... je l'ai embrassé, avant de le laisser s'endormir contre moi..._

_Ce qui s'est passé n'a pas de sens. Et dans tous les cas, si cela en avait un, il est inutile d'y réfléchir. Ce matin, Sévérus est reparti avant que nous ayons pu nous expliquer. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne reviendra pas..."_

Sévérus posa le journal. Il ne voulait pas poursuivre. Pour lui, tout était là, peu lui importait la suite, et de toutes façons il la connaissait. Et puis les actes du Gryffondor à son égard après cette soirée du 5 mars n'avait pas besoin d'être explicités. Tout comme Sévérus l'avait fait, à sa manière, il avait préféré tomber plus profondément encore dans la haine, dans le dégoût manifeste de tout ce qui avait attrait, de près ou de loin, à Severus Snape. Mais ce qui le hantait depuis si longtemps, ce qu'il réalisait au plus haut point à cet instant, c'est que s'il avait refusé d'accepter ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas parce que le principal concerné était un Gryffondor qu'il se devait de hair, mais simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur, et honte de ce qui aurait pu advenir, et de ce qu'il avait été, l'espace d'un instant...

Pourquoi avoir lu? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne souhaitait même pas y réfléchir. Il avait simplement laché entre ces pages un peu du poids qu'il portait depuis tant d'années, caché derrière sa rancoeur. Alors qu'il allait reposer le journal sur la table, un morceau de papier dépassant des dernières pages attira son attention. Griffoné à l'encre rouge, le mot était signé Harry Potter et comportait une simple phrase, quelques mots qui ne changeraient rien, qui n'appaiseraient pas la haine mutuelle qui s'était développée entre l'Elu et lui, mais qui marquaient toute l'étrangeté de la situation: "J'ai compris".

FIN

Une pitite réaction?


End file.
